


Falling Open

by spiritinthespacebar



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Illustration included, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritinthespacebar/pseuds/spiritinthespacebar
Summary: A lazy morning in Rosa's apartment. Rosa doesn't mind the view down Jocelyn's robe.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Jocelyn Pryce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Falling Open

Rosa slid around her bedroom door and nudged it shut with her hip. Gingerly, she crossed the room and set the mug of coffee on the right-hand nightstand and the mug of earl grey on the left-hand one.

“Aww, thanks babe!” Jocelyn put down her phone and grabbed the tea, cradling it in both hands. Rosa had left a robe near the bed when she got up to make the hot drinks, and Jocelyn had put it on while she’d been gone. It was the softest on the market--only the best in Rosa’s apartment--and matched the one Rosa was wearing except the color, light grey instead of navy.

Jocelyn patted the bed beside her. “Come sit with me?”

Rosa climbed back into bed, pulling the quilt over her knees. “You have the right idea. I don’t want to get up ever again.” She sipped her coffee. “You been reading the news?”

“Yeah,” said Jocelyn, “it sucks. Can I read this book instead?”

Rosa realized with horror that Jocelyn was gesturing at the second Crimson Portal book, which she’d been rereading. She did some quick calculus and decided that her girlfriend would only be intrigued if she tried to keep her from reading it. Better to play it cool and hope it wouldn’t be too embarrassing.

“Yup. But if you make fun of me--”

“Your axe is right in your bag, I know,” Jocelyn replied sweetly.

“You might need some background on the big reveal of Colonel Vittnar’s diabolical plan that happened in book one though.”

Permission having been granted, Jocelyn reached past where Rosa’s vibrator lay charging, to pick the paperback up.

It was just as embarrassing as Rosa had feared, but not because Jocelyn thought the book was dumb. Instead, she nodded along and did encouraging eyebrow lifts while Rosa recapped the important details from the first book, and Rosa’s heart fluttered the whole time.

“Okay, I feel caught up now. Settle in, and I’ll read it to you.” Jocelyn slung Rosa’s arm around her shoulders and opened the book.

The movement perturbed Jocelyn’s robe, pulling the lapels apart a little. It was good that Rosa had already read the book, because she didn’t hear a word of what Jocelyn was reading out loud. Staring down the open top of the robe was all Rosa could do.

Jocelyn was the kind of butch whose choice of shirts gave no hint that she wore D-cups underneath. It felt like Rosa was being let in on a priceless secret, the only one allowed to see her this way. She looked down at Jocelyn’s breasts and her own encircling arms beyond, and took in the view for a long time.


End file.
